1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an air cleaner box used for the filtration or the like of inlet air to an engine of a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
One example of a conventional air cleaner box is configured to contain an air cleaner element in the casing thereof; to support one end section of the air cleaner element by engaging it with a support of the casing; and to support the other end section thereof with rib sections extending from the casing in order to restrain the one end section from detaching from the support (See, for example, JP-A No. 124762/2004)
Meanwhile, in such a conventional configuration as stated above, it is desirable to wholly support the other end section in order to enhance the support rigidity of an air cleaner element. However, it is not recommendable to extend or add the rib sections for that purpose since the measure affects the attaching and detaching operation of the air cleaner element in some cases.